The Icy Cold Lake
A Poem By IRmjii It was a silent afternoon The trees were green and the there was a full moon. I took her to a boat by the shore Just like we have done before. We sat down into the wooden structure While me an my wife giving us a lecture. We watched the bright stars in the sky Looking at them oh so high. The trees were waving so happily While everyone joined as one big family We kept on rowing through the night The birds were tweeting giving some a fright The owl was hooting and the humans were humming The moon was smiling and the night was coming For everything was peaceful and ever so calm Soft as my mothers palm I wanted to sleep through the night With the moon shining so bright. Soon we came to a grinding halt. As something was in our way and it wasn't our fault. We had hit something that made us crash. All with the sounds of screaming and the splash. The ship was sinking ever so slowly But not exactly so holy The ship was plunging to the bottom Into the Icy Cold Lake in Autumn The air was quiet but the voices were loud As we went into the Icy Cold Lake in the dark cloud. We waited and waited for help I even let out a yelp But sadly no one came And everything felt like the same We looked up in the night sky With the stars and clouds oh so high. We watched the birds go past As we plunged into the Icy Cold Lake with my wife in last. That moment someone was walking their dog And almost tripped up on a log. He went past the lake To sit on a bench to take a break As he watched the Icy Cold Lake When he sat down He saw something and let out a frown His dog went to pick it up It turned out to be some clothes brought by the clever pup. Brought in from the Icy Cold Lake The guy studied the clothes for a long time And figured someone must have lost their chime. Using all he could he studied the water To see if he had lost his daughter But no luck was found And no one was safe and sound As he studied the Icy Cold Lake He checked the back and found the owner And figured the owner was once a loner He waited in case they returned But no one was there which made him concerned. As he watched the Icy Cold Lake 2 hours has past and no one is there Everything is empty, Everything is bare. The night goes by slowly As the guy waits for the man to return with nothing but his body. As he stares at the Icy Cold Lake. While he is waiting he sings a tune A tune that his mother once played with a spoon His mother has vanished 2 years ago The one he sings and the one he puts for show. As the night goes on, As everyone stares into the Icy Cold Lake.